Build talk:R/N Whirling MoP
Love that combo, SO MUCH DOMAGE — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 22:42, 27 February 2008 (EST) :Crazy, isn't it? Gotta tidy this up and stuff though still. Generic Wiki-er 23:18, 27 February 2008 (EST) ::Works, but... Is it only me, are the drops crappy when they WTFPWN die at once? — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 02:43, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::Btw, Generic, I've found a build that uses same concept as yours ;p http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:R/N_Grawl_Bomber — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 06:19, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::::How are you gonna cure yourself of poison? They all inflict it... Hope that's not a problem. Frans 06:33, 29 February 2008 (EST) :::::1. Waah...still pretty innovative though. :::::2. 0_o I never knew they had Apply Poison. Srsly, for w/e reason the monster AI is only smart enough to use Quick Shot. See the vid; I'm not poisoned and you can see the dmg meter. :::::3. Drops are a bit crappy, but every once in a while they start dropping a couple of golds in a row. I'm going for Skill Hunter, and this was the fastest way I could come up with to gain skill points. EDIT AGAIN: for example just got a z. perf. short sword of fort (+29) :::::4. New idea: for variants, cut EoE and add any of the haxx norn/asura etc. skills instead. Ebon Standard of Honor comes to mind. I don't have GWEN; anyone mind testing that? atts 12+1+w/e exp., 12 curses, 2 blood, 2 ws :::::EDIT: 5. Who wouldn't want to see the SGH crowded by "R/N 20's"? The novelty of that is so great...Generic Wiki-er 09:54, 29 February 2008 (EST) I find the survival rate dangerously low... @v :Elaborate? Survival rate of spiders or the player? and if the player, then you're probably doing it wrong, no offense. farming them within 1 minute i find to be exceedingly slow... can be done much faster with a Form nuker, or a terra tank. but i suppose this workz for those who do not have access to an assassin or ele. ¤ Abadabadoo¤ 20:17, 29 February 2008 (EST) :This is much faster than a nuker, its 1 minute because of his lag.--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 20:27, 29 February 2008 (EST) ::omg im an idiot haha sry i just saw how the build was used in vid i was looking at the build and thinking k so hez just going to wack them to death with a bow and mop triggering, not even noticing what whirlings synergy is with the projectiles then triggering mop and completely raping and then everything else that is so well thought out like necrosis doing slight bit more dmg so one diez first killing rest with eoe, lol sry for my poor understanding this is roxorz ¤ Abadabadoo¤ 23:47, 29 February 2008 (EST) All you really need For Spiders: For Zelnehlun: No need to bring anything else. Raising the damage ever so slightly (Awaken, Ebon Battle Standard, etc) is just pointless as they die in 2 seconds regardless. Also, you don't need Escape either. - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 00:43, 1 March 2008 (EST) :Hmm...good point, never thought of it that way. Escape is still>Dodge/Zojun's haste though; recharge is better. I'll change it tomorrow; it's too late. Generic Wiki-er 01:01, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::2 running skills is all you need, and one of those doesn't have to be elite. If you don't have the elite, don't bother capping it for this, just use dodge and zojuns. - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 01:04, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::All you need is whirling defense and something to keep you alive 65.78.6.239 13:30, 2 March 2008 (EST) Lies, all Lies. All you really need is this Shown here Ranger HM Huynh Sanity 23:39, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::yeah imo its better not to have MoP and just WD to deal the dmg since they don't all scatterKxu1337 22:27, 3 March 2008 (EST) Stalking Nephila Farmer? I mean honestly, I can farm all the Stalking Nehpila on Plains of Jarin in Hard Mode with a 55. It isn't that hard. --20pxGuildof 07:20, 1 March 2008 (EST) :That's no fun at all. ~ ĐONT TALK 07:29, 1 March 2008 (EST) :: Effectiveness > Fun. 55 does it in a quick time as well. --20pxGuildof 08:36, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::Effectiveness=Extending Whirling with Dwarven STABILITY OWNAGE HUH?!?!?! BaineTheBotter 09:28, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::::Or you could just use Shield of Judgment, spam enchantments, and wait until everything is dead in a relatively short time. --20pxGuildof 09:59, 1 March 2008 (EST) :::::This kills everything in 2 seconds. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 10:16, 1 March 2008 (EST) ::::::think of this this GoD, with this ya probly spend more time rezoneing than killing xD-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 20:55, 1 March 2008 (EST) Uhh What do they drop thats so special21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 10:45, 2 March 2008 (EST) :Nothing, but, like Trolls, Minos, etc. They're easy and fast to farm. Generic Wiki-er 10:52, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::don't they drop Fiery/Icy bladed axes, rarely?? Fjodor 16:51, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::Yeah, but even those don't fetch much gold anymore. 70.180.207.248 21:36, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::Yeah they do drop them... I got an icy today :D XD :D XD21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 21:39, 2 March 2008 (EST) Hows dis http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_vEXWI2l9c (Thats how you farm it right?)21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 21:08, 2 March 2008 (EST) :He almost died in that video... that isn't promising <_< ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 21:40, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::That's because he's doin it rong — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 21:41, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::/agree, I have a vid at the bottom of the page. Here's a direct link:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTiiffAlJOU. Generic Wiki-er 23:19, 2 March 2008 (EST) Zelhenun how do u farm him21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 20:16, 3 March 2008 (EST) :You never said how to farm the boss.21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 20:31, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::Meh, I'll add that sometime today... - Generic Wiki-er 11:14, 4 March 2008 (EST) :::I dont think you can farm him because him and his cronies use gw:Called Shot ::::Yes, you can. You just need to be careful :p Here's the skills for Zelnelhun farming: EDIT: Tried w/Crossfire, failed. Use this instead: Similar atts to the main build. You CAN kill him in Hard Mode, but it's Uber-Hard. :You cant kill him thats the thing, he has called shot21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 19:52, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::Weakness. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 19:53, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::Hmmmmm ill try it brb. But wait, how do you get the spidies to group together. They spawn in random locations.21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 19:54, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::::Hey, find me in Rilohn, I'll show you in NM. - Generic Wiki-er 19:56, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::::KK my username is Crossfire XIII21px[[User:Crossfirexiv|'←Crossfire Is Buff']] 19:57, 5 March 2008 (EST) Mesmerway? Just wondering, i would like to be able to do it on my Mesmer, so this build isn't an option (as i really want do it on my mesmer...) would something like this work nearly at same speed: Illusion 16, Fast Casting 13 + Armor of Mist (which doesn't show up on bar). Someone who have the required skills please test does it work at all (i'm aware of the 55 SoA mesmer build, but this one would have little more killing speed i think) Thanks! Siru 17:42, 22 April 2008 (EDT) Fail This build doesn't work at all, can barely kill 1 of the guys.Tengu 13:58, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :Fail less and watch the video. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 14:12, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::What Ichigo said. - Generic Wiki-er 15:24, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::What I didn't say. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:26, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::::What I didn't say that Generic said that Ichigo said but Godliest didn't say. ~ ĐONT TALK 15:32, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::::What i didn't say that Dont said Ichigo said but Godliest didn't say. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 15:34, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::What Klumpeet didn't say that Dont didn't say that Godliest didn't say that I said that Ichigo said. - Generic Wiki-er 16:04, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::What Generic Wikier said that Klumpeet didnt say that Dont didnt say that godliest didnt say that I said that Ichigo said.-- 13:20, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Agreed :) or is it disagree? The world may never know. ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|''talk]] 20:50, 25 November 2008 (EST) Woot just got a q9 icy axe thingy.. worth annything? ;o good build btw, fun ^^[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']][[User talk:Close Impact|''Too Muh Bruh]] 12:21, 23 June 2008 (EDT) other farming spots? I was wondering if this can also farm the spiders at the end of reed bog and the mobs in the falls? :Hmm, so a totem axe run? Well, the spiders probably, and as for "mobs in the falls", I'm assuming either Life Pods, or the Wind Riders. The Life Pods might work, idk, and the Wind Riders, again maybe...neither will bode well for you in HM though. If you're going to ranger farm totem axe-land, use the other vetted ones. - Generic Wiki-er 17:46, 27 June 2008 (EDT) Permanant Whirling Defense The use of Oath Shot can make Whirling Defense permanant, which will then negate the need for Escape. This means more damage and higher kill rate. Just thought I might drop the suggestion. --Risus 04:32, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :They die in <5 seconds, escape is faster to rally them up with. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 11:21, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Why? Why double cast MoP i kill most and on occasionally miss 1 or 2 but i don't see the difference with MoP or not 216.45.99.187 17:01, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :Umm...I dunno, it sorta seemed like a good idea at the time. - Generic Wiki-er 19:11, 17 August 2008 (EDT)